


【盾冬】Terminal＆予取予求

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 浩克星球盾×A4冬





	【盾冬】Terminal＆予取予求

　　终局之战结束后，刚刚恢复一些元气的复仇者们又马不停蹄地投入了重建世界秩序之中。浩克的响指固然带回了化灰的另一半人口，但他们和留下的人之间差了不长不短的五年，这足以引发各种社会性问题。  
　　山姆接下了“美国队长”之名，但角色转变以及陡然增大的职业压力让这个健壮的黑人小伙有些吃不消。他用一张热腾腾的意大利香肠披萨和恳切的鞠躬留住了想回瓦坎达养老的巴基，让这个一向心软善良的老兵留在神盾做了指挥，延续了他们从内战开始的搭档生涯。  
　　世界逐渐步入正轨后，年轻人们报名神盾局的热情空前高涨，于是山姆把遴选并训练新兵的工作交给了巴基。他很感谢这份工作。对他而言忙碌是件好事，能麻痹神经和时不时翻涌起来的情感。  
　　巴基自愿加班了一个月，终于被看不下去的山姆轰回了公寓强制休息。  
　　他给自己做了一份简单的意大利面，视线停在小茶几上放着的一本彩色漫画——《浩克星球》。他犹豫了几分钟，快速吃完了面，坐在沙发里翻开了封面。  
　　  
　　一周以前，诡计之神第N次不请自来出现在他家，换回了经典的长袍搭配金角头盔，毫不见外地把腿翘在茶几上冲他笑。  
　　“瞧瞧，小鹿仔现在可真忙。”  
　　“通常情况下，知道一个朋友忙的时候，不要再来打扰才是正确的处理方式。”巴基灌了杯水下去，“更何况你的出现总是伴随着麻烦。”  
　　洛基撇了撇嘴：“噢这话可真让人伤心，这次我是来跟你分享喜悦的。伟大的诡计之神现在可以操控平行宇宙之间的传送了，是不是很厉害？”  
　　巴基冲洗杯子的动作停顿了一秒，声音里听不出起伏：“是吗？听起来是个很不得了的技能，足够让世界再次陷入混乱。”  
　　“别担心小鹿仔，我没有给世界添乱的打算。”洛基摊着手说，“这个传送魔法很复杂的，而且一次只能传送一个生命体。我想了想，决定用它来弥补你的难过。”  
　　“我有什么可难过的？现在的生活很充实，新兵们也算听话。”  
　　“你在试图欺骗我？算了吧，太拙劣了。我说的是私人生活，情感生活，那个老罗杰斯……嘶，真凶。”  
　　一柄明晃晃的小刀扎在洛基的手边，离指节只有几毫秒的距离，颤巍巍地摇摆着。  
　　“好吧，我不提那个名字，直接说计划。”洛基转过来撑在沙发靠背上，“平行宇宙多的是对你一往情深的金发大胸，我抓一个送给你好不好？”  
　　巴基捏了捏眉心：“平行宇宙里的其他史蒂夫有自己的生活，你这是在破坏平衡。或许他身边还有另一个与他并肩的……佩姬小姐。”  
　　“并肩的佩姬？”洛基轻笑了一声，右手在空中画了个圆，从神秘次元里拿出了一本彩漫，“不是所有的美国队长都那么幸运。比如这本里的可怜鬼，我看他挺不错的，不如抓过来让你们互相帮助一下？”  
　　“我说了不……洛基？”  
　　巴基再抬起头，诡计之神早就消失得干干净净了。  
　　  
　　《浩克星球》不是个轻松的故事，洛基用“可怜”来形容这个史蒂夫毫不夸张。在这片泥沼之国里，史蒂夫依然是最骁勇善战的战士，他为了寻找巴基而接受了极其危险的任务。有关两人的记忆支撑着他赢过一路上的战斗与坎坷。  
　　可最终却史蒂夫发觉自己不过是被人利用，而巴基也早就不存于人世了。  
　　“Bucky……他一直让我觉得希望尚在，未来仍值得我们为之奋斗。可是已经没有未来了。”  
　　最后的画面是史蒂夫骑上恶魔离开了这片伤心之地，昏黄与血色交杂的背景上，写着一句令人无限感慨的话。  
　　“春秋所载，至此而终。”  
　　巴基的指尖停在这里，长久地沉默了下来。他为这个故事而动容，为这个金发家伙感到痛心，同时也为书里“巴基”与“史蒂夫”的关系而迷茫。  
　　他们看上去不止是一对挚友，似乎有种更重要的情感凌驾在友情之上，在经年岁月里支撑着这个史蒂夫不倒下。  
　　“我必须找到他。”“Bucky在哪？”“为了Bucky！”“我无法忍受。”“在绿国，我曾求索我的救赎，却寻得自身的沦亡……”  
　　说实话，他没法否认自己的内心深处有那么一丝羡慕。  
　　或者更可怕的，那让心脏发涩的情感其实是嫉妒。  
　　巴基摇摇头把漫画扔到一边，自言自语着：“听着詹姆斯，这只是本漫画，或许是洛基又拿来整你的道具罢了。你可怜这个角色当然没关系，但是别抱希望真有这么个在乎你的史蒂夫存在……”  
　　“你无法承担失望带来的痛苦了。”  
　　山姆的来电及时把他从低落里拉了出来，对方说曼哈顿的最北边出现了奇怪的能量波动，让他叫上复仇者们一起过来。  
　　“知道了，马上来。”  
　　  
　　曼哈顿最北侧的街道里，一个强壮的身影潜伏在阴影里。他一手拿着星盾，另一手紧握着一把斧子，半长的金发扎在颈后，小心地打量着这个陌生的环境，像只生活在原始丛林里警觉的鹰。  
　　他和恶魔离开绿国之后，一路向西游荡，走了很远很远。可惜无论他见到什么样的风景——荒芜衰败的或是生机勃勃的，他总是会想起巴基。  
　　这场自我放逐看起来没有起到任何正面作用，反而让伤心与日俱增。  
　　对于旧世界的最后印象停留在尖牙之山的丛林里，他和恶魔合力杀死了一只浩克牛争得了休息之所。力竭的战士靠着恐龙沉沉睡去，等再次醒来的时候，他已经来到了这片陌生的大陆——容身之地成了阴暗的巷子角落，靠着的恶魔也变成了垃圾桶。  
　　史蒂夫握紧了斧子与盾牌，在巷子口往外张望，用最短的时间评估出了这片大陆的文明程度。  
　　跟旧家园比起来，这里简直像天国。建筑与设施无限接近那个被遗忘的国度——战火来临之前、他与巴基的家乡。行人们匆匆地走过街道，神色却并不冰冷，反而洋溢着一种略带疲惫的幸福。  
　　这让史蒂夫放松了一些，他走出阴影，漫无目的地在街道上走着，四处张望。  
　　虽然不知道是什么力量把自己传送到了这儿，但他并不慌张，他坚信一切事情的发生都是有理由的，或许这是来自真神的又一个考验。  
　　——很快，史蒂夫就找到了自己来到这儿的“理由”。  
　　悬挂在商厦外的液晶屏亮了起来，开始播放神盾局在战后重新录制的宣传片。巴基和山姆交谈的镜头一闪而过，紧接着是他在训练时示范的绞杀动作。  
　　巴基出现了不过五秒，而那足以让史蒂夫欣喜若狂。  
　　那是他的挚友，他活下去的全部希望。虽然和记忆中有着微妙的不同，但他用生命保证自己永远不会认错。  
　　——真神在上！巴基还活着！这就足够让我付出一切代价留下来去见他！  
　　史蒂夫站在原地，目不转睛地看完了整支视频。他从中得知巴基现在是神盾局的指挥官，正负责训练新兵，于是一个计划浮现在他的脑海。  
　　“你好女士。”史蒂夫叫住了一位与他擦肩而过的干练女士，对方似乎有些惊讶，他猜这是因为自己的穿着打扮与旁人相差太多，“你能告诉我怎样报名神盾局吗？我非常非常需要这个。”  
　　希尔审视的眼神落在他的斧头与星盾上，滑过一身角斗士风格的衣服，最后又停在那张疤痕累累、熟悉又陌生的脸上。  
　　“当然，我很乐意告诉你。”  
　　  
　　巴基正在训练基地演示格斗技巧的时候，尼克·弗瑞发来了一条奇怪的简讯。  
　　“终止你手头的工作，有个特殊的新人报名加入神盾局，战斗能力非常突出，但我需要你现在单独给他做个面试，地点在7楼的临时会议室。”  
　　“什么人值得这么紧张，特殊能力者？”巴基收起手机，给新人们布置了联系任务，穿上皮夹克走进了电梯。  
　　在打开临时会议室的门前，巴基以为这世界上已经没什么能击溃自己了，直到他看见沙发上坐着的金发大个子——比他过去认识的史蒂夫还要健壮，同样有着真诚又致命的蓝眼睛。年纪尚轻的脸颊上布满着陈旧的伤疤，那应该很疼，但他却定定地冲着自己笑，像个单纯的孩子。  
　　紧接着是快速的起身，大步的奔跑，愣住的自己被整个圈进温热的怀抱。  
　　“巴基，巴基，巴基。”男人呼唤着他的名字，尾音带着颤抖，“我无数次乞求你的平安，我原以为那不可能实现了。感谢上天，我找到你了。”  
　　——熟悉的台词，和洛基给的漫画里分毫不差。眼前这个史蒂夫来自浩克星球，说到做到的诡计之神果然没有放过他。  
　　他该迅速推开这个怀抱的，但他没有。连巴基自己都不清楚这是为什么。  
　　高大的男人很快引起了旁人的注意，巴基的视线被史蒂夫的肩膀挡住了一半，和对面刚从弗瑞办公室走出来的山姆撞了个正着。  
　　现任美国队长显然认出了他的好搭档，正用丰富的眼神与表情表达着疑惑，脑袋上仿佛飘着三个具象化的问号。巴基艰难地伸出手冲山姆做了几个手势，示意他自己能处理好这个问题。  
　　山姆半信半疑地走了，巴基松了口气。  
　　“呃，史蒂夫。”他有些别扭的喊这个名字，“你先放开我，关上门再说好吗？”  
　　拥抱着自己的胳膊瞬间就放了下来，巴基回身关上了门，示意他坐回沙发，自己则心事重重地去接了两杯温水，把其中一杯递给了史蒂夫。  
　　他低着头，一直紧张地舔着嘴唇，不太敢直视那双蓝色的狗狗眼。  
　　“你好史蒂夫，你来自浩克星球对不对？听着，我大概知道你为什么会来到这儿，但这里不是你熟悉的那个世界。”  
　　对面的人影站了起来，挪到巴基的沙发上，拍了拍他的肩，手心的热度仿佛透过皮夹克和T恤烙到那一小块皮肉上。  
　　“没关系，慢慢讲给我听好吗？巴克，我有足够的时间和耐心听你讲述一切。”  
　　巴基的心脏像被什么柔软的小动物吻了一下，奇异的酥麻感从那儿荡漾开来。  
　　他欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子：“这是个挺长的故事。”  
　　……  
　　“所以这个世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯离开你了？！怎么会？他怎么敢！”  
　　这个史蒂夫生起气来比过去那个更可怕，绷紧的肌肉仿佛下一秒就要挥拳打碎些什么。  
　　巴基摇摇头，“我们是很好的朋友，但也仅此而已了。我支持他的一切决定。他只是想体验下没能过上的那种生活。”  
　　“不，不是这样的。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，“只要他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他绝不会自私地老去，让巴基一个人面对世界。无数个平行宇宙里，怎么会有他这么个混账？”  
　　巴基抿了下嘴唇：“我们……我们不是那种关系。”  
　　“我不明白，但不在乎你和他是什么关系。”史蒂夫的声音异常坚定，将巴基的手裹在自己的手心里，“我只明白了一件事。神让我来到这儿的原因是弥补，他给了我第二个机会去陪巴基走到世界尽头。巴克，我请求你，你愿意给我这个机会吗？”  
　　——巴基从来抵挡不了史蒂夫，任何一个金发蓝眼，真诚又温柔的史蒂夫都是他的死穴。  
　　更何况这提议诱人得他难以拒绝，于是心中的天平向“愿意”的那一边重重地沉了下去。  
　　指挥官沉默着挪开了视线，却没抽出自己的手。  
　　“……欢迎加入神盾局。”  
　　  
　　来自浩克星球的史蒂夫在山姆和巴基的帮助下迅速地融入了现代社会，成为了一名非常出色的神盾局特工。  
　　“这个史蒂夫太棒了，巴基。”山姆眉飞色舞地冲巴基说，“这家伙老实又能干，所有任务都冲在第一线，无私极了，简直比……呃，比我还敬业得多。”  
　　巴基斜了他一眼：“你们现在是好哥们？”  
　　“当然，哥人缘一向这么好。”  
　　“当着整个新兵训练班给我送玫瑰花的烂主意，是你出的吧？”  
　　“咳，弗瑞喊我开会，先走了。”  
　　巴基冲山姆的背影瞪了几眼，在转头的前一秒被人从背后抱住。  
　　“嘿巴克，我完成任务回来了，神盾局万岁。”  
　　“有血的味道。”巴基在熊抱里转过身，眼神落在史蒂夫的腰侧那部分的T恤。那儿看上去只是沾了些尘土，但掩藏起来的伤口瞒不过一个超级战士，“你受伤了，又一次。”  
　　“不疼，真的。”史蒂夫笑着说，一口白牙让他显得老实又真诚，“我曾经失去过你，这世界上没有比那更疼的伤了。”  
　　巴基闭着眼呼了口气，用机械臂拽着史蒂夫走进医疗室。金发的小护士被指挥官的冷脸吓得往后缩，巴基接过处理外伤的医疗用品，挥挥手让她离开了这儿。  
　　他把史蒂夫按在了椅子上，不怎么温柔地扯下临时包扎上的纱布。史蒂夫一声没坑，替巴基卷着自己的衣摆，眼神专注地看着他。  
　　半低头的姿势让巴基的头发从耳侧掉下来几缕，棕色的眉毛皱在一起，压下的睫毛像两片羽翼。他绷紧了唇线，显然是很不高兴，处理伤口的动作却一再放轻，小心又熟练，拿捏着不会让他觉得疼的力度。  
　　——即使压下唇角装凶，水一样的温柔也会从那双灰蓝色的眼睛里流淌出来。  
　　指尖触在腰侧的动作轻得像羽毛，愉悦感让史蒂夫快乐得想蜷起来。  
　　“这次是因为什么受的伤？别说你躲不开。”  
　　“替新来的詹姆斯挡了一下。他太年轻，看见外星生物逼近吓得动不了。”  
　　“伤痛是士兵成长的必经之路，你逞什么英雄。”  
　　“嘿，我知道他是你很喜欢的学生。”史蒂夫握住巴基的手腕，“如果这刀刺到他身上，恐怕没有这么好的恢复力。”  
　　巴基烦躁地把药瓶扔回瓷盘，发出当啷的脆响。  
　　史蒂夫没想到他会生气，那双蓝眼睛不解地睁大了一点，小心翼翼地把手举到唇边亲吻了冰凉的指节。  
　　“我不值得。”巴基抽出了那只闪着银光的手，“这个宇宙的詹姆斯·巴恩斯是个罪犯，即使并非出于自愿，但犯下的罪孽我逃避不了。还有……我不是陪你一路度过难关的那个人，我配不上这么深的爱意。”  
　　史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里酝酿着一场风暴，同样神色严肃：“同样，我也不是他。我来自只有暴力与血腥的浩克星球，这里奉行的那套道德准则并不适用。假如真的有些东西值得我称为底线，我想只有你有这个资格。”  
　　“我知道你不是那个宇宙的巴基，但你太好了，好得要命。我做不到减少一丝一毫的爱意，也不奢求你能给我什么回应——我只想站在和你并肩的位置，你一侧头就能看见我，这就足够了。”  
　　长长的沉默在医疗室里蔓延着，巴基用一种极其复杂的眼神看着史蒂夫。金发的战士读不太懂，他只是笨拙地伸手点在巴基的眼尾，轻柔地蹭了蹭。  
　　“你看上去不高兴，我能做点什么吗？”  
　　“我们……”巴基顿了顿，“我们试着约会吧。”  
　　——说出这句话的难度比他想象中的要低。  
　　他忽然觉得肩上一轻，好像有什么沉重的枷锁彻底在这个瞬间消弭于无形。  
　　腰上还有伤的史蒂夫不顾劝阻地欢呼着把他抱起来转了个圈，要不是巴基身手敏捷，架子上的药瓶得摔碎一半。  
　　  
　　“指挥官和新任教官在约会”的消息很快传遍了整个神盾局，巴基的一票老朋友对此乐见其成，纷纷表示内部消化真是敬业极了。  
　　他们约会了三个月。出任务、吃饭；出任务、看电影；出任务、采购。上班时间与下班时间对着的都是同一张脸，巴基竟也没觉得厌倦。  
　　这家伙总有些笨拙的可爱，情话水平好像跟智商成反比，像只笨呼呼却温暖柔软的熊。  
　　不过熊是世界上最优秀的捕猎者之一，不是吗？  
　　当巴基意识到史蒂夫给自己写的便签贴满了整个工作台的时候，他撑着头笑了。  
　　——或许他们的关系是时候再近一步了。  
　　毕竟人总会在某个时刻突然做好准备，迎接一场盛大的新生。  
　　  
　　但就在巴基做出这个觉悟的晚上，史蒂夫失联了。  
　　他很早就学会了使用智能手机，热衷于和巴基分享生活里的各种琐事，午餐的样式或者门前的一枝花，在史蒂夫眼里都是值得让巴基知道的，从短讯列表上看，这个金发战士是个十足的话唠。  
　　但这次，指挥官等了一个小时，他发出的短讯全部石沉大海。  
　　巴基犹豫了一分钟，决定打破自己的规则，给弗瑞拨了电话。  
　　“一小时前，长岛海湾下午有异常能量波动，罗杰斯特工及其小队赶往当地作战。到达目的地后的半个小时，小队队员回到了复联基地，说目睹了一只巨大的怪物，但罗杰斯特工让所有人员都不要插手，坚持单兵作战。”  
　　“怎么不告诉我！”巴基举着电话往外跑，“侦察队出动了吗？周边的其他警力呢？”  
　　“抱歉，他尤其叮嘱了我不能告诉你这件事，但失踪的时间的确太长了，我觉得你有知情权。我派过侦察队，但很抱歉，没有找到他。”  
　　  
　　长岛海湾笼罩在一片阴影里，原本来度假的人们因为怪物的现身而早早散去。水面静得反常，巴基握紧机枪，蹲在礁石后头耐心地等待着。  
　　血清强化过的听觉让他捕捉到了一点儿不寻常的动静——平静的水面之下，有出拳重击和钝物割开肌肉组织的细微声音。  
　　水下的声音难免有些失真，他不能保证自己没听错。好在几分钟之后，沉静的水面再次翻涌起来，伴随着嘈杂的海浪声，一只巨大的怪物从海湾里“站”了起来。类人的庞大体型让人心生恐惧，微弱光线下的绿色皮肤让巴基有了种不好的猜测。  
　　直到他看见怪物的鳍，从头顶延伸到背上，张牙舞爪地动着。  
　　——是海浩克，在漫画里出现过、按理说只会在绿国存在的怪物。  
　　他这下明白为什么史蒂夫要瞒着他这件事了，平行时空的穿梭不能闹大，难保不会被有心人利用。  
　　月光下，巴基看见了那个和怪兽厮打在一起的身影。星盾与斧头灵活地配合着，在海浩克的身上刻下无数深深的伤痕，看似游刃有余，但巴基却有着隐隐的担忧。  
　　史蒂夫在这个宇宙并没有恶魔作为搭档，单人攻击有着庞大体型的海浩克几乎没有胜算。  
　　他在这里唯一拥有的……  
　　巴基抿着唇单手架好了机枪，像夜里的一个幽灵，瞄准了海浩克的右眼开了枪，紧跟着飞身一跃到了怪物的面前。  
　　神枪手从不失败，海浩克瞎了一只眼，攻击的动作却愈发狂暴。  
　　史蒂夫扔下斧子给他，声音里却带着怒意：“你为什么要来！这太危险了！”  
　　“正是因为危险我才要来。”巴基转身重重砍在海浩克的膝关节上，“你别想丢下我！”  
　　“巴克……”  
　　“少废话，其他话留到脱险再说。”  
　　从史蒂夫调离巴基的部门之后，他们共事的机会并不多。巴基原本不对他们的共同作战抱有太多希望，但今天他才发现，有些人的默契或许是刻在灵魂里的，并不需要日复一日的重复。  
　　即使是需要史蒂夫抬盾给他做跳板的复杂动作，巴基也只用了一个眼神。  
　　高高跃起的身影灵活地用斧子扼住了海浩克的咽喉，但怪物的皮肤异常地坚硬，他用尽全力也只割开了不到半米的口子。海浩克把他重重地甩在了海滩上，用带有尖锐指甲的爪子狠狠向他抓来。  
　　史蒂夫把星盾抛了过来，争取到了一秒的停顿时间。金发战士毫不犹豫地扑到了巴基的身上，用自己的躯体挡住了海浩克的手——  
　　“噹！”  
　　预想中的痛苦并没有如期而至，另一面星盾冲着海浩克颈侧的伤口打了过去，成功地把它击倒在了水里。  
　　被抱在怀里的巴基扭头去看，山姆张开双翼飞了过来，另一批老朋友的身影也随之出现在了海滩上。  
　　“好了二位，秀恩爱麻烦站远一点，现在战场由我们接手了。”山姆冲他喊着，“放心，这是次秘密任务，没人知道。”  
　　巴基松了口气，扶着力竭受伤的史蒂夫靠坐在礁石上。  
　　“抱歉巴基。”史蒂夫小声地说。  
　　棕发的指挥官低着头，振金铸成的手紧紧地攥了一把沙子。  
　　“我差点失去你。”  
　　“但为了救你，我的生命不值一提。”  
　　“Jerk.”巴基踹了一脚礁石，灰蓝的眼被怒火淬得发亮，“不值一提？要是你死了我的婚礼怎么办！你要我和谁结婚？斧子还是星盾？”  
　　史蒂夫愣在当场，其他朋友们的声音却在通讯频道吵嚷起来。  
　　“居然是巴基先求的婚！赌输了！我的二十美金！”  
　　“你才押了二十？我押了一百！”  
　　“伴郎肯定是我！咱们去哪找一个辣爆的伴娘？”  
　　“婚礼定在什么时候？什么形式？草坪婚礼的话我看基地外面那块就不错。”  
　　两位当事人的脸在调侃声里逐渐变红，巴基捂住了眼，久违地骂了一串脏话。  
　　  
　　他们最终决定一切从简。  
　　当你寻找到一位灵魂伴侣的时候，婚礼的风光与否就显得没那么重要了。  
　　巴基与史蒂夫在一众好友的见证下交换了朴素的婚戒，两人半长的头发扎成了同款的小揪，束在颈后。史蒂夫在亲吻他之前凑过来和他讲了一句悄悄话。  
　　即使漫长岁月过去，他们从神盾局安稳退休，巴基也从没忘记过任何一个单词。  
　　“在浩克星球上，我以为和恶魔一起流浪就是生命真正的结尾。但现在我知道了，巴基，只有你。你才是我故事永远的终点。”  
　　  
　　坐在最远一桌的黑发男人笑了笑，绿色的眼眸里写满了“恶作剧成功”的狡黠。  
　　（Terminal完）  
　　史蒂夫在天将亮不亮的时候醒来，巴基正乖乖地被他拥在怀里，温热又柔软，像只昂贵的大布偶熊。他凑上去用鼻尖缓慢地蹭着巴基的后颈，闻到苹果味的沐浴露，这让金发的大个子忍不住微笑起来。  
　　他们昨天晚上什么都没来得及做。  
　　复仇者同伴们的捣乱能力从不比作战能力差，简单的一个草坪婚礼险些被他们演化成另一场战争——说实话，史蒂夫觉得这群人纯粹是找个机会发泄战争中没挥霍干净的精力，他才不相信什么来自东方的神秘仪式能让婚姻更幸福长久。  
　　他们原本就会幸福长久。赌上姓氏，罗杰斯有绝对的自信。  
　　所以他们昨天最后做了什么？貌似换上睡衣交换了一个吻就到了体力极限。史蒂夫轻哼了一声——这才不够，根本不够。  
　　他蹭了蹭巴基温热的颈窝，对方仍在熟睡，呼吸均匀又绵长。史蒂夫贪婪地把自己的呼吸也调整成了同样的步调，这样他才能更严丝合缝地给巴基一个怀抱——因呼吸而起伏的躯体，每一秒他都想牢牢抱紧。  
　　欲壑难填，在拥抱巴基之后，他的眼神又落在了他的唇上。那儿对史蒂夫来说像个瑰丽的梦境，他只要微一低头就能吻上那两片柔软——史蒂夫这样想了，也这样做了。一夜的时间让巴基的唇瓣有些发干，史蒂夫把自己的舌尖当成了画笔，一点一点的濡湿了巴基的唇瓣。  
　　对方并没有完全醒来，下意识顺从着张开了牙关，于是史蒂夫顺着缝隙入侵了温热的口腔，卷着巴基的舌尖吮吸起来。  
　　他像在贪婪地咀嚼一块果汁软糖。那玩意在原来的世界是罕见物资，来到这儿以后他见过许多次巴基吃它的样子——表情认真地含吸着每一口甜蜜，不舍得嚼碎，就和现在的自己一模一样。  
　　那双足够溺毙他的绿眼睛缓缓睁开了，带着笑意反客为主地回应了他的动作。  
　　“早上好。”他的声音带着困倦的慵懒，“这大概是天底下最棒的唤醒方式了。”  
　　史蒂夫扬着嘴角去啄他的眉心，一下一下，缓慢又深情。  
　　气氛实在是太好了。窗帘掩着清晨的光线，柔软又温暖的被窝里藏着一个爱人，他们历经了次元的破碎才重逢，从初识走入婚姻。现在这个全宇宙最好的巴基属于他史蒂夫了，这是他拼搏一生所获得的最好战利品。  
　　额头的吻弄得巴基发痒，他忍不住笑着嘟囔：“老天，你像一个买到了心仪毛绒玩具的姑娘。”  
　　对方干脆地把唇贴上了他眉心说话：“就是我的，谁也抢不走。”  
　　“天，你成年了史蒂夫。”巴基翻了个身，压在对方的胸膛上。振金的指尖在胸口的一道疤上划着圈，玻璃珠一样的灰蓝眼睛里盛着笑意，“需要巴基哥哥教教你什么是更好的唤醒方式吗？”  
　　史蒂夫看着那人舔了舔嘴唇——这简直已经要了他的命，更别提对方还用半勃的部位蹭着他同样兴奋起来的胯下。  
　　“噢巴基……”他看着恋人的身躯往后退了退，把整个身躯埋进被子里；紧接着他感觉到睡裤被人解开，湿滑温热的触感贴上了他没有完全硬起来的柱身。  
　　史蒂夫吸了一口气，手指插进巴基棕色的发丝里，觉得自己光靠这一舔就已经硬得像面包房里过夜的法棍。  
　　他看不见巴基，于是只能瞪着天花板靠着感官去想象他的恋人。想象巴基正把自己阴茎的一部分含在嘴里，像舔弄冰棒似的从上到下活动着舌头，用舌尖戳刺着铃口又顶着暴起的青筋，从被子里传来的水声淫靡得不像话，而那双温度不同的手还揉捏着下方的两个球。  
　　史蒂夫不知道这样的口活儿算不算好，但他已经被快感折磨得大腿肌肉痉挛了。  
　　——很好，他现在开始做深喉了。他含住了整个头部并努力地往下吞着，紧致又温热的快感蔓延到整个柱体上，收紧的肌肉嘬弄着最敏感的器官，对强壮的金发战士来说简直是个酷刑。史蒂夫急促地粗喘着，忍不住去想巴基的脸。他的眼尾一定红得像刚哭过，灰蓝的眼睛蓄满了泪水，自己的阴茎会把他可爱的脸蛋顶得鼓起来一块，满脸通红却还在尽力取悦自己的样子足够他下十八层地狱了。  
　　史蒂夫彻底亢奋起来了，他收紧了放在巴基脑后的手，塞在他嘴里的阴茎抽动了两下。  
　　“好了巴基，松开。”他咬着牙，声音像从牙缝里挤出来似的，“我不想在一开始就缴械投降。”  
　　他发誓他听见了一声得意的笑，然后巴基从被子里钻出来——双眼被泪光淬得发亮，柔软上翘的嘴唇被自己的前液涂得亮晶晶的，像女孩们常用的某种染唇液；欲望的红涂抹在每一寸脸上，眼尾被画笔特意加重了一笔，足够让史蒂夫的所有理智爆炸。  
　　金发男人箍着他的腰往上一拖，准确地吻上那张折磨过的他的嘴唇，急切又不得章法地搅动着，双手在他紧实的腰和性感的屁股上来回抚弄着，没轻没重地掐捏着，偶尔会让巴基在接吻的间隙闷哼一声。他也毫不示弱地揉着史蒂夫的胸肌和腹肌，拧着他的乳头，又用指尖顺着腹肌的形状点着火。  
　　——GOD，为什么我们凑在一起连做爱都像进行一场角斗？  
　　两人昂扬的阴茎蹭在一起，从对方身上传来的热度让他们两个人都为之发疯。他们默契地结束了这个快让肺部爆炸的长吻，史蒂夫翻了个身把巴基笼罩在身下，胸肌因快速的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，蓝眼睛里酝酿着欲望的暴风雨，危险得让巴基眯起眼。  
　　他把腿抬起来，脚掌踩在史蒂夫宽厚的肩头上，振金的左手举过头顶在床头上摸出了个小罐子，挑衅似的贴在了史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　“还没开过荤的小史蒂薇，传教士这个姿势选得不错。”  
　　史蒂夫伸手接过了冰凉的小玩意，单手拧开盖子，毫不客气地沾满了四根手指。  
　　“好啊，巴基哥哥。”史蒂夫凑在他耳边说，这称呼让身下的人浑身过电似的抖了抖，“一会儿千万别求饶。”  
　　  
　　十分钟以后，巴基的振金左手几乎把床单扯烂了，嘴里不断重复着F开头的脏字。对方把他的两条腿拉到最开，到了即使超级战士也吃不消的程度，勉强能算耐心的扩张刚刚结束，他的脖子和胸口已经布满了吻痕与牙印，可怜的红肿乳头挺立在胸膛上，蹭过史蒂夫皮肤时有种尖锐的刺疼。  
　　半长的金发从史蒂夫的两颊边上垂下来，那人被汗打湿的脸像个该死的英俊天神，镌刻着欲望的双眼像雄狮一样锁定着他的猎物，巴基眨了眨眼，每根神经都在叫嚣着臣服与奉献。  
　　他能感觉到自己身下被手指操开的小洞饥渴地翕张着，肠液和润滑剂混在一起淌下来，打湿了一小块儿床单，而该死的史蒂夫正盯着那儿看。  
　　巴基没好气地踹了他一脚：“看什么看。”  
　　“看你能有多湿，我的巴基。”史蒂夫恶劣地揉了揉他的穴口，在巴基的眼前分开两指，拉出一根长长的银丝，“你为我湿透了。”  
　　“FUCK.”巴基吸了口气，“你到底行不行？”  
　　“非常乐意为你展示。”史蒂夫笑得阳光灿烂，身下的动作却堪称野蛮。昂扬的凶器破开紧致的肠肉，整个圆润的头部都插了进去，把穴口撑得极开。  
　　巴基没经历过这个，他瞪大了眼把痛呼封在嘴里，不愿意泄露一丝脆弱。他经历过那么多痛苦，这由史蒂夫带来的疼几乎称得上是甜蜜的奖赏。他急促地呼吸着，胸口到脖颈红了一片，联结处的感知格外敏感，巴基错觉那个羞耻的位置正以一种和心跳吻合的频率迎合着闯入的阴茎，贪婪地裹吸着。  
　　史蒂夫凑上来懒洋洋地吻他，尺寸惊人的阴茎一寸寸地钉进他身体里，让巴基忍不住往上仰着头，表情痛苦又夹杂着欢愉，像只正在被作成标本的蝴蝶。继续上升的体温把热气蒸腾成汗水，顺着皮肤流下来，滑过的痕迹带着一丝痒。  
　　——操，太大了。巴基无神地盯着天花板，他觉得自己到极限了，那个不适合承欢的位置也到极限了。感觉到对方停下了动作，巴基才松了口气重新呼吸。  
　　“巴克……”他拖长了音，用最亲昵的名字称呼他，“这感觉太好了。”  
　　——是啊，我躺在这儿像个听话的蜂蜜罐子任由搅拌棒捣弄着，还得被迫听着别人评价自己好不好操？  
　　“不会说话就闭嘴。”巴基故意夹了他一下，满意地听见了一声闷哼，“你最好用行动来表忠心，士兵。”  
　　“好的长官。”史蒂夫勾着笑去舔他的颈侧，下身缓缓律动起来。  
　　动起来的感觉怪异极了，体内有一小块儿不属于自己的肌肉组织正和肠肉拉锯着，算不上疼，但饱涨得让他心慌。  
　　没过多久——大概半分钟？巴基记不清了，他只记得有股酥麻的快感从交合处蔓延到整个腰椎，顺着每块肌肉和每条神经传遍全身。史蒂夫动得不算快，大概还在顾忌这是他们的第一次，但反而是缓慢的频率让他更清晰地感受到了对方操他的全过程。龟头的捣弄，柱身的刮擦，穴口处被耻毛扎得微微发痒……  
　　他闭了闭眼，妈的这太过了，他心跳快得像个病人。  
　　有个吻落在他的左眼皮上。  
　　“嘿巴基，别闭眼好吗？我想看着你。”  
　　于是他睁开了眼，望进一片只为他而起伏的壮阔海面。窗帘缝隙里打进来的光照在史蒂夫的睫毛和一半眼珠上，夺目得像值得被锁进The Fortress保险箱的顶级珠宝。  
　　对方强壮的身躯上伤痕累累，每道疤背后都有一个故事。现在那幅如同阿波罗的完美身躯正紧紧地把自己笼罩起来，给了他足够的安全感，也毫不掩饰地表达着掌控欲。  
　　——他这样子比起珠宝更像个饱经风霜的保险柜。等下，那不代表自己才像个稀世珍宝？妈的，詹姆斯你可真自恋啊。  
　　“想什么呢？眼珠转来转去的，专心点。”史蒂夫咬了口他的苹果肌，轻得连牙印都没留下。接着他为了逼巴基“专心”，腾出一只放在他屁股上的手去摸他的阴茎。动作娴熟又下流，灵活得让巴基把平时都戒了的脏话都骂了出来。  
　　快感在大脑皮层炸成一片烟花，巴基拒绝承认自己在这么个没有创意的姿势里爽得连理智都没了，但该死的事实就是这样，因为这个聪明的金发家伙在一次重顶里操到了他的敏感点，并且无师自通地学会了用各种角度往那儿进攻。  
　　这该死的属于战士的天赋。  
　　巴基短暂地失去了语言能力——他过去被电击的时候也会这样，但上帝啊这两种感觉就像是天堂的奖赏与地狱的惩罚。他说不出话却听得清清楚楚——他听得清肉体的撞击声和后穴被捣弄出的水声，也听得清自己嘴里一声又一声的浪荡呻吟，操，这他妈爽透了也糟糕透了。  
　　史蒂夫凑上来舔了他的耳朵，没想到敏感的巴基在他手里猝不及防地射了出来。微凉的精液溅在两人的胸膛上，他瞪大了眼睛像只疑惑的猫。  
　　“比我预想得要快，巴基哥哥。”  
　　他努力瞪了史蒂夫一眼，但估计没什么杀伤力：“快点结束，我快散架了。”  
　　史蒂夫挑着眉，笑容里好像多了点坏：“你确定？一个姿势就够了？”  
　　“……所以？”  
　　巴基还没反应过来，战士已经用强壮的胳膊托着屁股把他从被子里捞了出来。猛然来袭的失重感让巴基丢脸地环上了史蒂夫的脖颈。对方把他压在了墙上，冰冷的墙贴着他的背，而体内的凶器因为重力到达了一个前所未有的深度，激得巴基在他肩上狠狠咬了一口。  
　　“你他妈的这太冰了……”  
　　“我会让你暖起来的，马上。”  
　　对方没给他接着骂人的机会，毫不犹豫地接着顶弄了起来。他依然硬得要命，每次深顶都狠狠擦过敏感点，巴基的眼前被迷幻的色彩铺满，呻吟里染上疯狂的哭腔。  
　　——太满了，无论是情感还是身体，无论是紧紧的拥抱还是现在贴着他每寸肠肉的阴茎，那家伙抵御了所有的恐慌，把他那些无法说出口的坏念头吞噬得干干净净。  
　　他还在不应期，但该死的史蒂夫根本不在乎。金发男人用手掌紧紧捋着自己的腹肌，他猜史蒂夫甚至能从那儿摸到自己阴茎的形状；快感和痛苦叠加着侵袭，巴基的眼泪打湿了整张脸，他觉得自己应该委屈，但事实上他得承认这爽得要命，他需要史蒂夫这样对待他，他同样是个强壮的战士不是养在玻璃管里的玫瑰花，他愿意臣服也愿意献身，他愿意接受所有苦痛，只要那个人是——  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　“我在。”  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　“我在，巴克。”  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　回答沉默了几秒，史蒂夫在他的肩头烙下一个吻，虔诚又庄重，像某种刻入血脉的契约。  
　　“我在这儿，永远。”  
　　“操。”巴基在他的颈窝处埋着头，他就是要这个，就是这个词。  
　　史蒂夫开始证明自己的存在。他火热的手从脖颈一路滑到腰窝，在巴基的臀上肆意揉捏着，看着恋人因自己的动作而喘息颤抖，他加快了抽插的速度，柔软的穴口被操得的发红，或许已经有点肿了但巴基感觉不到疼。他只能感觉到史蒂夫，那是他现在唯一的支撑。  
　　各种意义上的支撑。  
　　他没空去想别的了，摒弃了所有杂念，专心地感受着史蒂夫对他的需要：巨大的柱身碾压着肠壁，暴起的青筋把润滑剂打成泡沫，数不清的酸胀感从那儿爬进了心脏，让泪水打湿了史蒂夫散在肩上的金发。  
　　巴基在哭，但嘴角却忍不住地向上。他伸出右手，在史蒂夫看不见的角度端详自己的戒指。那家伙坚持要戴在右手，所以皮肉大概把金属指环烘得发烫。  
　　就像自己——冬日战士曾经冷酷得像座雪雕，但现在他幸运的拥有了一个太阳。于是所有冰冷都消失不见了，他把他带回了人间。  
　　“巴基、巴基……”史蒂夫捏着巴基的后颈，对方的棕发和他的金发缠在一起，他喜欢得要命。  
　　“我在呢。”巴基拖长了音答应着，让他的阴茎又狠狠抽动了几下。  
　　“你会永远在吗？”  
　　“天，史蒂夫。”巴基在他耳边笑，伸手去摸他们联结在一起的地方，用指尖勾着他的根部，“你一边这么狠地操我一边像个多愁善感的妞。”  
　　他咬了一口巴基的耳垂，终于得到了满意的回复。  
　　心意上的满足让史蒂夫打算快速结束这场甜蜜的折磨——巴基的腿都要盘不住他的腰了，看上去是累的要命，毕竟他们还有很长时间，不需要着急。  
　　——但有人着急。  
　　电话铃声不合时宜地吵起来，史蒂夫顶弄的动作停了下来，把头抵在巴基的胸膛上喘着粗气，掐着他腰间手又收紧了些，留下青紫的指痕。  
　　巴基从疾风骤雨的快感里缓过神，轻柔地用手指梳弄着史蒂夫散开的金发。  
　　“是山姆…那个电话只有他会拨…一定有什么重要的事，让我先接电话好吗史蒂夫…”  
　　金发战士不悦地咕哝了一声，把怀里的人托高了一些，转身把他压在床上，伸手拿到手机递给他。  
　　他还在巴基身体里，一次都没射，依然坚硬地像块烙铁，对方吸着他的后穴仍然紧致又湿润，惹得史蒂夫低头去舔巴基的胸膛。  
　　“喂山姆，怎么了。”  
　　“老兄，你的声音听起来不太对劲，感冒了？”山姆那边的声音带着呼呼的风声，“好吧那不是重点。有个棘手的事，又是在曼哈顿最北侧，这块儿地怎么总有异常能量波动？”  
　　巴基心不在焉地追问了一句。史蒂夫用牙齿咬着他挺立的乳头，让那儿变得更加红肿，舌尖绕着周围打圈，刺痛与快感并行着在大脑皮层炸开花，对方还嫌不够，暗搓搓地又开始了抽插的动作，打着圈碾磨他的肠道。  
　　这让巴基完全没法集中精神听美国队长讲话，他忙着夹紧另一个美国队长的阴茎，努力消化那些对百岁老人而言过于疯狂的快感。  
　　“什么？龙…你说童话里那种？噢不是，红色的…像霸王龙？等一下！”  
　　巴基捂住电话听筒推了史蒂夫一把，用口型做着“小恶魔”，金发男人愣住几秒，闭了闭眼从对方身体里撤出来，去拿床下扔了满地的衣服。  
　　“别伤害它，我和史蒂夫马上过去。”巴基快速挂了电话，拿纸巾匆忙地擦拭了一下自己，从床头柜上拿起裤子套上。  
　　布料擦过穴口的感受有些怪异，他感觉到后穴正在饥渴地收缩着，猛然失去了大家伙的填补，食髓知味的肠道仍然分泌着肠液，让巴基忍不住骂了句脏话。  
　　史蒂夫看样子已经打理好了自己，汗湿的金发重新扎了起来，看起来可以立即出战——除了胯下仍然鼓着一大包，其余还算体面。  
　　“可真狼狈啊。”巴基低头笑了两声，去摸自己卸到地上的武器，“但小恶魔回来了是件好事，我知道你一直很想他，我们把他接回神盾局，让尼克弗瑞给他开辟一块儿地方做家，以后作战的时……”  
　　他的话没说完，史蒂夫跨上床给了他一个缠绵的深吻。  
　　“你不必这么费心，我能处理好一切的，巴克。”金发男人像只大型犬类，在他的颈间蹭了蹭——同时身下的凶器也不怀好意地顶着他的大腿内侧，让巴基忍不住攥了攥拳。  
　　“我觉得……你还是先处理好自己的问题吧，你总不能硬着去见山姆和小恶魔。”  
　　史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，又凑过来亲他，拉着巴基的手往身下探去。  
　　“我相信山姆的实力，他能和恶魔拖上至少二十分钟的……现在你来帮我解决这个，巴基。”  
　　  
　　山姆的电话在响起第二次的时候就被史蒂夫抢过来调成了静音，等他们终于磨磨蹭蹭赶到现场，山姆的机械翅膀已经被恶魔撕咬下了一半，另一半还在努力地扑扇着。  
　　“詹姆斯！这就是你说的马上赶过来？！距离第一个电话已经过去一小时了！我打又不敢打，跑还跑不了，它撕我翅膀的时候真让我想起了当年的你！”  
　　“相信我，我们已经很努力了。”巴基面不改色地说道。  
　　史蒂夫看了他一眼，满脸正义：“其实还可以更努力一点。”  
　　（予取予求 完）


End file.
